Prince Turtle
Turtle is a male SeaWing dragonet and a student attending the Jade Mountain Academy. He is one of Tsunami's thirty-two brothers. He is noted to be dark green, like an emerald hidden in a cave, with flashes of brighter green underscales and hints of gold in his eyes. He is also believed to be the SeaWing in the water of the Moon Rising cover. He wears a golden armband studded with pieces of skyfire. It is theorised that he will be the main protagonist of Book 9, however, this is currently unconfirmed. Biography Moon Rising When Moon first sees Turtle, she is confused why she can't read his mind, then she sees a vision of a sunny beach, him pinning Anemone down while she writhes in pain. Then when the vision ends Anenome and Turtle and the entire SeaWing family disappears. After Moon reveals that she can see the future and read minds, Turtle is the only one who doesn't get mad or runs away. He takes Moon to the lake at the bottom of Jade Mountain and helps her wash her wound on her shoulder when she got hit by a piece in the explosion of the dragonflame cactus. Moon tells Turtle that she can't hear his thoughts, in which Turtle laughs and Moon pleads Turtle to lead her to her clawmate's room. On their way, they pass the history cave and hear voices from inside (Tsunami and Sunny). After listening to half of Tsunami and Sunny's argument, Turtle reveals himself and tells Tsunami about the dragonflame cactus. He notes that this particular cactus was used in the Summer Palace attack from the SkyWings and his mother, Queen Coral, tortured a SkyWing as prisoner until she found out. When Moon meets him she notices that she can't read his mind, due to the fact that he has an armband with skyfire stones. At the end of Moon Rising he gives one stone to each member of the Jade Winglet. ''Winter Turning Winter convinces Turtle to go back to the Jade Mountain Academy to tell the Sunny and Tsunami to not worry about the Jade Winglet, and watch over Anenome. ''Rest coming June 30th. Personality Turtle seems to be laid back and complacent, happy to go along with what others want. Qibli described him as "used to being to being invisible. Almost prefers it, but not always." and "Easygoing." He is also undisturbed by violence, causally talking about how his mother tortured a captive SkyWing and treating the Dragonflame Cactus with curiosity despite the horrible things it was used for. Moonwatcher believes that there is more to him than it seems. He is also very cautius, shown by his reluctance to fly through a thunderstorm. He is also kind and caring, helping Moonwatcher even after she was revealed to be telepathic. Trivia * He may be the main Protagonist of Book 9. * According to Winter, if an IceWing acted like he did, he'd be put in the seventh circle. Quotes "Whatever you guys decide." "Kind of a cool evolutionary adaptation if you're a plant trying to survive on a mountain with fire breathing dragons, right? ... But, uh, horrible, obviously." "Thanks? I think? I'm not that interesting anyway."-after Moon tells him she can't read his mind "It's different. Swimming is not the same as trying to fly while getting blown about and whacked with little balls of water and also the lightning - have we talked about the lightning?" "You're a MIND READER. All you have to do is walk around until you hear someone's brain going: well done me. Tip top explosion I caused today. Aren't I a clever arsonist." ---- Gallery WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq turtleee.jpg|By ForsakenFeather Turtle glowing.jpg|Turtle, by Destiny the nightwing Turtle-headshot.jpg|Turtle seawing_oc___sandbar_full_body_by_lillyleopard-d6zwaip.png|SeaWing Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:SeaWings Category:Jade Winglet Category:POVs Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters